Valentine Camp
by ikriam
Summary: Wade and John celebrate valentines day :D


Valentine camp

"Hey Wade, Baby" John called as he knocked on the door to the Corres locker room, he waited for an answer his hands behind his back, as soon as the door opened John jumped inside the room and looked at his lover who had a weirded out expression on his face.

"Hello john of what do I owe the pleasure of you'e visit my sweet?" Wade asked as he closed the door.

John took his hands from behind his back to revel a card. "Happy Valentines day baby"

Wade smiled sweetly and took the card from his lover anxious to see what's inside, opening the card Wade read every letter and stopped staring Longley at the words "I love you" before realizing how lucky he is to be with a man like John.

"So what do you say babe? Me, you, go camping for our valentine, it will be somewhere beautiful, somewhere where the weather is just perfect, and of course romantic, but most of all it will be only you and me" John grinned.

Wade was giving this thing a thought before nodding. "Alright when do we leave?" he asked.

"Great, we'll be leaving after RAW tonight"

"Okay love now hop along and finish as quickly as possible" Wade tossed John a small box that was neatly decorated. "This is you'e Valentine gift I hope you like it"

"Aww thanks babe, see ya" John kissed his brit again before skipping happily out and ran back to RAW.

The show was long every minute killed John with excitement he counted the minutes 30 more stinking minutes and he'll be all alone with his beloved on their way to a romantic vacation alone in the woods around the camp fire.

20minutes

15

10

5

Finally it was time to leave, Cena packed and dashed out just when he was about to leave he met a couple of his friends in the way.

"Hey John man where are you going in such a hurry?" Evan asked.

"Can't talk got to go" he tired to avoid his friends but they stopped him. "Come on guys I'm going to be late let me leave I'll call you later I promise"

"Oh I see it's valentines so you're probably leaving for a date right?" Randy chuckled and John rolled his eyes

"Yes it's a date so please let me pass"

They made way for the Cenation leader and John wasted no time in running. "HEY JOHN SAY HI TO WADE FOR US" Mike said as they all laughed, John growled they never did respect his opinion in choosing Wade as a boyfriend but he couldn't care less it's not like it mattered even if they protested John would go on ahead and date Wade anyway.

"Wade I'm here you finish packing yet?" John panted and sat down on a bench to catch his breath.

"Yes I'll be right out" John heard the bathroom door open his eyes now glued to his lovers half exposed body.

"Damn baby you look so HOT" John stood up and pulled Wade by his hips planting a kiss on Wade's soft pink lips.

"Thank you love now if you can wait for 5 seconds I will be ready and we can head on out"

John nodded and took his bag leaving his lover to get dressed, not to long Wade got out and they got ready to go, Cena couldn't help but to inhale Wades scent Wade just smelled so sweet.

Cena pulled Barrett to his car and the dropped their stuff in the back of the car and the started driving down to the woods, the whole ride there John kept telling Wade how much he loved him, every time Wade would smile, laugh, and say he loves him too, sometimes John would stop the car and kiss Wade.

Hours of driving were heaven to both men they enjoyed each others company even in silence their hearts talked and their eyes locked. "Were here" John pulled over and parked his car; they got their stuff and the tents setting them up quickly before they decided to talk a walk.

"This is such a beautiful place John" Wade took Johns hand in his letting their fingers tangle.

"You ain't seen nothing yet baby"

They sat near a beautifully long water fall, John watched as Wades handsomely figure reflected perfectly in the water. "How about a swim?" John asked as he took off his shirt and placed it on a rock near by. Wade followed John and they both jumped in the water.

Laughter was heard echoing around the deserted woods; John pulled Wade under the water their bodies surrounding each other play fighting till they needed air. Once their breathing was steady John pressed his lips against Wades kissing each other hard John pushed Wade gently on a rock to support his body till they parted in need of air once more.

They stayed in the water in each others arms staring at the blue sky when they saw an airplane smoke trailing from behind it flying around the smoke forming the words. (To my love happy valentine from you're man John Cena)

"John? You… got that… for me?" Wade hugged his lover tighter and hid his blushing face in John's neck

''All the best for my baby'' Cena kissed the top of Wades head.

''T...thank you''

''no problem anything for you my sexy brit'' John and Wade stayed in each others arms just feeling the other ones breath against their skin and the sound of their breathing worshiping each other feeling nothing but that sting called love.

Wade heard his phone ring but he didn't want to move all he wants right now is to stay in Johns arms. ''You should answer that Stu maybe its important''

Wade growled as he left Johns worm embrace and left the water. ''Hello?'' he answered.

''Hey Wade its you're team Corre we just called to check up on you'' Wade felt his anger rise he just parted from his beloved to be checked on? What do they think he is a kid?

''I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GE' BACK'' Wade whispered in a threatening tone.

''What that's what we get for worrying about you and big man Johnny?'' Heath laughed.

''DONT. Call again'' Wade said as he hanged up and dropped his phone heading back to his lover who now stood out of the water drying himself with a towel.

''Ready to continue or little trip?''

Wade nodded as he quickly dried himself and they got dressed before heading back to the wild stopping after 30 minutes of restless walking. ''this looks like a romantic spot'' they sat down on the green long grass Johns head resting on his lovers lap.

John reached up and stroked Wades cheek with the tip of his fingers Wade smiled and took Johns hand placing small kisses on each finger before placing it back on his face feeling how it wormed his cold face and melted the ice, closing his eyes to the beautiful sensation Wade whispered to John how much he loved him told him how lucky he is to be Johns time and time again John grinned and told him that he is the lucky one to find a person like Wade to call his they were not the most loved couple on WWE they had to admit but it was okay as long as they have each other no one else mattered nothing mattered.

''Look the sun is fading doesn't it look lovely?'' Wade said he took a deep breath he felt amazing unstopple un breakable he felt complete with John by his side the sun dawning made his Cenation look even more perfect.

''Let make it lovelier'' John said as he got on his knees and kissed Wade till the sun was completely out of sight and night had fallen.

''wow look at the fireflies'' John said as they saw all the fire flies come out around them John catched one both him and Wade stared at the site in front of them from time to time Johns vision would shift to glance at Wade even this little glance made him feel like he was falling in love with Wade all over again his heart melted his mouth went dry his stomach was being tied in knots but they all felt good they reminded John that he was in love and that his heart belonged to this man with him.

They released the fire fly and laughed, suddenly Wade shoved John and yelled. ''I'll race you back to our tents''

John smirked. ''Your on lover boy'' they both started running as fast as they can dashing back to their tents and avoiding any trees or animals they met on the way when they reached the tents John jumped on Wade knocking him down they both panted and laughed. ''Okay now that was fun'' John said between his pants, once their breathing calmed John rested his head on Wades chest hearing his fast heart beat and feeling his chest lifting up and down quickly. ''I can hear your heart'' John whispered.

''Really what does it say?''

John looked deep into Wades green eyes he knew the exact words that Wade thought of and his heart felt. ''With every beat it keeps saying how much it loves me is that true?''

Wade hugged John and pulled his beloved closer. ''You'e a good heart reader love that is exactly what it says.'' John smiled. ''Now what does you'e heart say?''

Cena placed a had over his heart ''It says that it will love you every second of everyday till its last breaths'' Wade blushed heavily and smirked never had he felt so loved before the woods became quite now nothing was heard but the wind blowing in the trees and some animal sounds, the silence was never uncomfortable to those two with every silent moment their hearts talked and talked never running out of sweet words.

John got up after hearing his stomach growl in hunger, he picked up a basket he had set up with food before they left. ''Are you hungry baby?'' Wade nodded and he helped Cena set up the food. ''Dinner for two is ready enjoy you're romantic dinner'' John said playing a waiter. ''You bet we will' he chuckled.

After filling their stomachs they both felt tired John dragged his sleeping bag outside and helped Wade with his placing both sleeping bags next to each other. ''Well good night Wade''

''Night love sweet dreams'' when John saw how his beloved covered up in the sleeping bag next to John it suddenly reminded the American of Dr. seuss when he said. '' you know when you're in love when you cant fall asleep because reality is finally better than you're dreams'' John smiled and stared at the form of his lover next to him cuddling closer to Wade. ''What's wrong baby?'' he looked at his lover who seemed to be unable to sleep.

''I'm insomniac love or did you forget?''

''No of course not'' John got out of the sleeping bag. ''Want me to help you sleep babe?'' Wade nodded wordlessly its been so long since he lastly had a good night sleep, John rested Wades head on his lap and stroked his hair soothingly as he hummed and started singing.

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time  
Surely you can take some comfort  
Knowing that you're mine  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time

I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now can I breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?

Let me be the one who never leaves  
You all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight stay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time

I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?

When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me  
and how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me  
So Baby I'm, Baby I'm here

Now can I breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?  
Smother me?

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time  
Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time  
Let me be the one who calls you baby,  
the one who calls you baby

When John looked down he saw that Wade was finally asleep and Cena couldn't help but smile at how innocent and soft Wade looked asleep, awake for hour John stared at the body that belonged to him the snores coming out of the younger man were music to his ears.

Now looking at the box in his hands Cena remembered that he never did open the present Wade got him John unwrapped the box and opened it to see a beautiful silver dog tag necklace with the words. ''to my beloved on Valentines day'' carved on it on the back was his name and Stus John chuckled and hugged the necklace close to him John laid down and tried to sleep but his eyes opened by themselves continuing to stare at the beautiful form of his lover till the sun rose and Wades eyes opened slowly.

''John? Did you sleep last night? Or did you stay up all night and watch me sleep?''

John laughed and shook his. ''Sorry I couldn't help it you know it's rare to watch you sleep'' he kissed the top of Barrett's head. ''Thank you for the wonderful gift baby I love it''

Wade smiled shyly. ''No problem I'm glad you like it love''

''I promise to cherish it forever'' John kissed the necklace before letting it hug his neck.

The couple packed their stuff and dropped them in the car it was now time to leave and go back home taking one last glance at the wood that gave them the best vacation they had they drove off back to work Wade insisting on driving so his Cenation could get some shut eye. John didn't want to argue with his boyfriend so he just went along with it and slept the whole ride home.

Once they were back they were greeted by Randy the Raw roster and The Corre. ''Hey man how's you're trip?'' Randy said as he shook Johns hand and pulled him for a hug.

''AMAZING'' John almost yelled.

''JC welcome back'' Mark Henry crushed John with his brutal hug.

''Cant... Breathe Mark''

Mark quickly released his victim. ''Sorry man we just missed you''

''Don't worry big guy I missed you guys too''

''WADE'' the Corre lunged at their friend almost knocking him off balance. ''We were so worried''

''Relax guys I'm perfectly fine I had a great time.''

the gather up didn't last long as everyone started to leave for work also giving Wade and John time to rest for after this long journey they looked like they needed it. ''Wade I would spend the rest of my years with you grow old with you but I want you to know one thing would never change''

''And what's that love?'' Wade asked while unpacking his bag when he felt a hand on his shoulders turning him around to face the ocean blue eyes of John Cena.

''I will always and forever keep falling in love with you'' Wade smiled and leaned in to capture Johns lips with his once connected they both never wanted to part but no matter near or far they both felt their souls tied to each others like they had became one, Love... An emotion of strong affection and attraction to show feeling to another... Screw that to John Wade IS the word LOVE itself doesn't need a dictionary or a definition he loves Wade with all he has and that's all what it is he didn't need to be reassured or any crap he knew he was sure that the man he is kissing right now is the man he will spend the rest of his life with.

John Cena was Stu Bennett's and Stu Bennett Was John Cenas plain and simple. That was the perfect way to end their valentine.

END.


End file.
